A Trip to Congress
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: In honour of the inauguration. Jack came to this treaty conference with two goals in mind: Make out with Ianto in front of Congress and meet Obama.


A/N: What happens when you look at the HubCon photos of John Barrowman's Superman Obama T-Shirt and then later go to a trip to Washington DC? This!

Oh and this isn't has no beta..so all mistakes are mine (forgive me!)...uh, how _do_ i get a beta?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Ianto or Obama. _But_ I now own a cute Russian assistant who has a lot of potential.

Oh and rated T for a bit of naughty Jackness with a guy like Ianto by his side, who can blame him?

Spoilers: Mentions of big happenings throughout both 2 seasons. As well as a teeny tiny weeny bitty Doctor reference from Season 4

**The Trip To Congress**

Life goes on. Ianto Jones knows this fact very well. It happened after Canary Wharf and the Lisa incident when he didn't want to live anymore. It happened when the cannibals that captured the team almost had an Ianto stew. It happened after Jack and Ianto's first time. It happened after Jack left for the Doctor twice. It happened after Tosh and Owen died. It happened when Martha and Mickey came to take their place. It happened when Jack took a pregnancy test with Gwen to settle her nerves. It happened when Martha had to do another test on Jack to make sure the stick was faulty.

It was currently happening now. Ianto was admiring the detail of a room in the US Capitol as he let the thoughts sit in his mind. The last few years of his life had been trying but he was able to raise out of the ashes like a phenix multiple times. Despite how cliché that sounded. All the things that happened would always be remembered, only to be mentioned when needed during a nostalgic moment with Gwen or an inside joke with Martha.

While running a finger over a chair, he smiled to himself. If only his mam and tad could know he didn't just work in a tourist shop. A Jones, in the Capitol! They'd be so proud.

Suddenly Ianto was snapped out of his thoughts by a poke in his ribs.

"Ianto!" Jack whispered excitedly, "I think congress is being held. Let's sneak in there and make out in front of all the representatives. Maybe they'll get so hot and bothered that they'll pass more gay rights." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and started to pull on Ianto's elbow

"As noble as you make that sound sir, no." Ianto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tour guide. With a pout Jack did the same. Three minutes and twenty-three seconds later, they were being shown a different room and Jack started to nudge Ianto's side again.

"Ianto, I'm board."

"I know sir but the meeting will start up once congress lets out. Then I'm sure you'll be very busy arguing." The tour moved again before Jack was able to think of something intelligent to counter Ianto. This caused Ianto to try and suppress a tired sigh. Over the past few months due to the president change, Torchwood was needed more to make decisions with UNIT and the PM. President Obama decided to make a treaty with Britain, China, Russia and France against possible alien threat. The tre--y was meant to not only protect the world from outer space invasion but also encourage more trade between the countries (for press purposes).

This caused a chain of reactions that made Jack have to attend more UNIT meetings in London. That never made Jack happy which in turn made Ianto's life more difficult. Per usual, Ianto was dragged along with Jack to said meetings to be the 'diplomatic' one. It did work though. While Jack was busy drawing doodles or pissing off the PM, Ianto was the one taking notes or sending gifts to angry meeting attendees. So far Jack's reputation was doing worse and Ianto was often invited to dinner (much to Jack's annoyance as he 'had plans' for them those nights).

The recent trip to the US was brought on when final details were needed to be tweaked as the world leaders argued back and forth. Heads of the various 'Earth defender groups' needed to make sure the treaty was reasonable from a possible invasion point of view. In short, it was a week long trip where Ianto was the liaison between a childish Jack and annoying men in various positions. Maybe his parents wouldn't be as proud as he thought...

There was something about meetings such as these that made Jack much more childlike. Although it was entertaining to see Jack have a hissy fit rivalling a three year old, the mess he left behind always fell to Ianto to clean.

"I don't see why they had to make us get here at seven just to take a stupid tour of the place. We could have slept in! All this is the American Government trying to make themselves look better than they are! Blah, blah look at our history! We're amazing because we have a stupid democracy and pretty buildings!" Jack started to complain again to Ianto.

"Isn't that what all countries do, sir?" countered Ianto as he noticed one of the male Russian assistants was listening in on them. "Besides you don't sleep."

"So? I could be getting up to more pleasurable meetings...if you know what I mean." Jack waggled his eyebrows once more and gave Ianto's ass a squeeze. In a futile attempt, Ianto swatted away Jack's offending hand only to have it come back and rest in his back pocket. He was just glad they were in the very back of the group.

"If you get us kicked out sir, you'll never get to meet Obama." threatened Ianto. Jack quickly removed his hand from Ianto's back pocket

"You have a point" he said and was surprisingly good for the rest of the tour. Jack had expressed a huge interest in meeting the new US president. Ianto had a feeling this interest stemmed from a huge crush. In fact he had to take out the 'I heart Obama' shirts Jack tried to pack.

---

So far the conference was going downhill. It had been one constant headache. First they couldn't agree on what to do with space weapons found. Then Jack realised that a few of the assistants (and the senator holding the meeting) looks were lingering a little too long on Ianto. This included a cute Russian man that was trying to have eye sex with him. It ruffled Jack's metaphorical feathers to no end. Most of Jack's outbursts during the meeting had the underling message that Ianto was his and no one else was allowed to touch. In general the message was not clearly understood and it made Jack look more like a mad man as well as causing Ianto to try and think up 5 different apology presents. For the past 30 minutes, the meeting has turned into a shouting match.

"All right! Everyone listen!" one of the Chinese representatives had finally spoken up after a long silence on their part "If the meeting is going to continue like this, we don't think an agreement can be decided on. We have enough weapons to defend our country! Why do we even need your help?" For once in an hour, the whole room was silent and stunned. That is until the still was broken by beautiful Welsh vowels.

"In all due respect Mr. Zhong, while China obviously has the man power and weapons to defend themselves in an alien attack, who knows what alien technology has been thought up? Don't forget the recent Earth moving stunt. If there was an attack on the Earth as a whole then we need to be able to work together. Especially during mass hysteria, the more clear thinking minds the better."

"He is right." Cut in the Russian representative "There is no point to fight for our country if the whole world is under attack. No country has enough power to take on all that. How can one country stand up against aliens who have destroyed the rest of the world?"

"Then can we please talk about some real details! No more arguing about who has the right to contact this Doctor fellow! We should all have that right in a crisis." Added the French representative

Thus the conference was able to return to normal volume. Within another hour or so, the final alien aspects of the treaty were settled and the world leaders were due to enter for the trading details. Jack perked up automatically at the prospect of finally meeting Obama until...

"All right, now can everyone follow me down the hall. I will be directing you to another room where you can have some snacks while we wait for the world leaders to be briefed and conference. Each leader will talk to their corresponding warfare groups before the final draft of the treaty gets started and the press comes."

"What?" Jack practically shouted as they were ushered out of the room "I flew all this way to meet Obama! I want to meet Obama!" he was starting to get peculiar looks from the Chinese representatives and assistants.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end sir." Ianto assured but didn't believe it himself. He didn't want to think what would happen if they had to fly back to Wales in coach again with an agitated Jack. The lavatory sex was bound to be more uncomfortable than usual.

"Work out? HA!" Jack spat but lowered his tone thankfully. He sulked the rest of the walk. In the room, they were met with more soundproof doors (the Capitol was full of them) and a nicely catered snack table. Ianto saw his way out of consoling Jack for a moment by offering to get him something to eat.

While at the table, Ianto's decision on whether or not to give Jack sugar was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"So how long have you been working for Torchwood?" asked the Russian assistant in an accent that was too sexy for his own good.

"Oh, well, a few years. I've moved from the first institute to this one about two years ago. I'm Jones, Ianto Jones." He offered his hand and the Russian took it in his own strong grip. One that said he knew what he wanted

"My name is Konstantin Volkov. I must say, you seem to be very popular in the meeting. I've been hearing many of the leaders here talking about you. It's all good don't worry. Though this Jack Harkness hasn't got a good reputation already." Konstantin gave Ianto a warm smile and took a bite out of an eclair. For a moment, Ianto lost focus and tried to not think about the edible cologne the man before him was wearing.

"If Jack wasn't so brass I don't think anyone would even notice me."

"I still would have," whispered Konstantin into Ianto's ear. He pulled back slightly to hover within kissing distance while still shooting that killer smile. "In fact I wouldn't mind going-"

"IANTO! I'M HUNGRY!" The two men jumped back from each other as they heard the angry whine from Jack Harkness. He was currently walking towards the two men with his arms crossed and his jaw set in angry sulk mode.

"Oh yes, here you are sir." Meekly Ianto handed Jack the small plate of fruit and cheese. Jack's face didn't brighten. Instead he put down the plate, grabbed Ianto's wrist and gave Konstantin a dirty look. Next thing Ianto knew, he was being dragged through a door and found himself in complete darkness. Despite this he could easily feel the glare Jack was currently giving him.

"Where are we sir?"

"Don't you sir me. I think we're in a closet. What the hell was that? You said you were going to get me something to eat and I look up to see you practically making out with some Russian! You know how I feel about Russians!"

"Jack there was nothing! He just came up and introduced himself. In fact I don't even remember his-" the end of the sentence was cut off by Jack's crushing lips. Jack didn't do jealous often but when he did Ianto normally enjoyed it. Finally they broke apart for air after a few minutes of tongue wrestling that would make the ancient Greeks blush. As Ianto started to unbutton Jack's shirt, the door opened and blinding light started to pour in. After a few seconds of letting their eyes adjust showed them the stunned dark skinned man in front of them

"This job has just kept on throwing surprises my way." The man laughed nervously and he backed up to give the room a better view of the closet fondle that had taken place.

"Obama? Barrack Obama?" Jack questioned with awe

"Yes, you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood Three stationed in Cardiff, Wales at your service sir!" He clicked his heels together and gave a salute. Ianto rolled his eyes as he quickly straightened out his attire.

"Pleasure to meet you...oh I see you're a fan. I'm glad I'm popular in Wales. Its good to know you're liked in foreign countries." The president smiled as he pointed at Jack's undershirt that was now revealed. It was the "I heart Obama" shirt Ianto thought he had successfully removed during packing.

"Oh believe me, I'm a huge fan. More than you can imagine." Jack's famous smile and wink earned another laugh from Obama. It also earned another eye roll from Ianto. The man whore of the galaxy was at it again, with the newly elected US president no less.

"Do you think you could sign my shirt?" asked Jack

Quietly, Ianto walked out of the closet and away from Jack (who was currently chatting up a storm with the amused president). As he started to pour himself a coffee, Konstantin nudged him with a smirk. He placed a piece of paper in Ianto's coat pocket while giving his arm a slight squeeze and winking.

Life goes on. It doesn't wait. This was something Ianto was well versed on. Eventually it would happen when he left the Capitol and the US. It would be happening when he sat at a terminal with Jack and decides on remembering Konstantin's information just in case they need Russian help one day. It would happen on the airplane when Jack would try and get him to have sex in the lavatory, likely find the number and tear it up. In the end it didn't matter because this would all become another story to tell. Another inside joke. That's what life was about in the end wasn't it? All the memories and stories you can recollect. Ianto Jones was just glad despite all the bad that was in his life, he'd have a number of happy stories to remember.


End file.
